Cache
by PureAngel
Summary: Jasam mainly...
1. The funeral

This is my first posted Jasam fic....I hope you enjoy and please read and review...

**A/N:**I know that the first chapter is not very Jasam oriented and more Nem/Nikolas but originally the fic was supposed to take a different direction...I just decided to tweak it a bit.....The first chapter is done from Nikolas point of view....I promise this is the only chapter where the point of view is from a character not named Jason or Sam....At least I hope so...

I don't own the characters although I wish I did so that I could save them from their unfortunate fates.....

**Chapter 1-The "funeral"**

"You don't trust me, do you?" he shouted angrily, grabbing on violently to the front of her shirt. She had visibly flinched away from him.

"Of…of course I trust you," she replied shakily, gulping out the last words, fear filling her emerald eyes.

"I don't believe you. Stop lying to me, Emily!" he said, noticing her contradictory movements. He shook her violently and then suddenly let her go.

"What just happened? What did I just do?" He got up and moved quickly away from his love, looking nervously around the room they were in and holding his head in his hands.

"What was I doing?" he repeated again.

"It was happening again, Nikolas. But you don't remember. You never meant to hurt me," she said reassuringly, getting up slowly from where she sat. She began to walk briskly towards him.

"STOP!" he growled quietly, moving back into the door pane.

"Stop making excuses for me. I'm no longer harmless to those around me. Don't you have any self preservation?"

"I love you. We will get through this. Trust me," she said softly.

"How can I trust you if I can't trust myself?"

He proceeded to then make a swift departure from the room that was enclosing them and quite frankly making him feel claustrophobic.

A few hours later

He woke up feeling a warm fluid on his hands. He knew someone was next to him but didn't know who. He was still trying to get his bearings together when he got the shock of his life.

Not only was there blood on his hands, but the person from whom the blood had come was his one and only darling, Emily Quartermaine.

"What is her blood doing on my hands?" he thought fearfully to himself, starting to panic.

"Is she alive?"

He rested his shaking and bloody hand on the side of her neck and awaited the soft movement of her pulse.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" he screamed breaking down into uncontrollable sobs. The soft flutter of her pulse no longer moved below his warm fingers. She was cold to the touch.

A Week Later

"We stand here today to say goodbye to one so loved by many and respected by others. She was a daughter, sister, aunt, lover and doctor. She impacted the lives of many and she will never leave the hearts and minds of those who knew her."

It was the funeral service for Emily Quartermaine who had had her short life cut off only a week ago. Her family, friends and others were present to say goodbye to this young, vibrant soul.

However one important figure in her life wasn't to be found for he was banned by her family to attend. Not to say he didn't attend at all. He stood in the shadows of a towering oak tree, listening to the ceremony that was going on.

He silently cried (for that was the only thing he could do), the tears running down his 'aged' face. He was a young man who was simply broken too young.

The multi colored scarf he wore billowed around his face; his crisp, well tailored suit rumpled by the intense winds. He no longer looked like the healthy young man he once was but a gaunt, shell of a person.

After her death, his appetite for anything had dropped considerably. The final words of the priest were being recited when he decided to leave. His cousin was waiting for him in the sleek limo a few blocks away.

He had asked her to come but she had politely declined saying that it would be wrong if she had attended. So he had left her to say goodbye to Emily one last time.

He had turned ready to walk away when he heard a gruff voice.

"What are you doing here!" the man shouted angrily. "You have no right coming here. You ended her life and now you want to say goodbye. I don't think so. Get out! Get out!"

"I was doing that if you hadn't noticed." He said dryly. Normally he would have gotten angry at Jason's commanding attitude but he realized and knew that Jason Morgan was only talking out of grief right now.

That statement proved to be truly wrong though as Emily's brother, Jason, lunged at his throat. He was trying to get the man off of him when a clear feminine voice shouted, "Jason! Get you hands off of him or I'll shoot."

It was his cousin, Sam and she was holding a 9 mm in Jason's direction.

The furious man let go of him and looked angrily at Sam.

"You have no right coming here," he said slowly and heatedly. Nikolas wondered what had happened between them for the two to hate each other so much that they couldn't act civil around one another. He made a mental note to ask her later.

"I tend to agree with you but I'm not just going to stand by and watch you strangle my cousin." She said saccharine sweet to Jason. He got the impression that she was deliberately trying to goad him on. The animosity between them was palpable. Fortunately for all he didn't take the bait.

"Sam… Put down the gun," he said slowly. For a few seconds they just stared in icy cold silence then she lowered her gun and stuck it in the waistband of her jeans. He moved forward and pushed her to walk away leaving the small befuddled crowd behind.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

"Nothing… just… nothing." He should have figured out that that was the only answer he was going to get out of her now. All of her breakup was kept under tight wraps. Ever since the two had split apart she hadn't been the same not that he would really know the difference…..

Truthfully it was only in these past weeks were they getting close and beginning to know each other as family…He hoped one day they could have a tight familial bond like the one he had with Alexis and she could feel truly accepted in the folds of the Cassadine royal family.

He personally wanted to make up for her lost childhood whether it was his responsibility or not. Every time he looked into her deep caramel brown eyes, he saw sadness and unhappines; an eternal loneliness like if she was truly the only one on the earth who she had to rely on now...

No one else there to catch her when she fell or stumbled in the bumpy journey of life. Sadly Alexis couldn't help as she was still a source of contention for Samantha. It was all up to him to bring joy and happiness in her life.

As they neared the black sleek limousine, a big, loud explosion occurred and they both were caught in the crossfires…

**Finito...Until the next chapter of course....**


	2. Mysteries

This chapter is still kinda not Jasam point of view but we are getting there...This one I hope ups the anti....Hope you enjoy this chapter and please read and review...

I don't own that characters except for Dimitri and maybe/maybe not the mysterious guy...Otherwise the characters are owned by GH.....

**Chapter 2-??? **

The mysterious figure poked the stoker into the fire as the roaring flames began to ebb away. The flaming light cast somber shadows around the dimly lit room. The person was impatiently waiting for some very important news. Behind him, he heard the rustle of a door being opened and then closed.

The messenger shuffled his feet from side to side in pure nervousness. Finally he cleared his throat to get the attention of the man standing by the fireplace looking into the flames like he was entranced by its movements. He didn't wait for the man to turn around before he started talking.

"Ummm….Sir….The….The…..job is completed. It went off as planned….Exactly like how you said it would be…." The man continued to shuffle his feet in anxiety….

"Very well," a deep scratchy voice answered, "Those who helped in the successful completion of this mission will be rewarded richly…." He gave a soft laugh of derision then turned around to face the fearful man.

His cold dark brown eyes roved up and down the man's form and a sardonic smile marred his handsome features.

"Dimitri….Don't fear me….You look like you want to piss your pants….Loosen up."

He gave him a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. Dimitri chuckled softly and allowed the tiny smile to replace his strained features….Immediately the tension drained from his body…

"I am sorry, sir….I….I have just been hearing such horrible things about you that I didn't know how to react…."

"You know what they say….Don't believe everything you hear…"

"Yes sir…" he gulped back down the ball of fear that was forming in his throat.

"You are dismissed," the powerful man said curtly.

"Of course sir." He gave a small bow and turned towards the door. He didn't even move two steps before he felt a sharp object pierce his upper back. He fell to his knees and then flopped down onto the ground.

He very well knew he was going to die today. The stoker had been burrowed too deep into his back. He felt a boot heel in the small of his back as the stoker was pulled out of him.

"You see Dimitri…You are no longer are of any use to me….Therefore I had to kill you."

He looked up and saw the dark man pull out a small perfumed handkerchief from his breast pocket. He took it and wiped his blood off the tip.

"As a matter of fact, pretty much everyone who participated in this plan is now of no use…As we speak, a bomb is set to go off in……" he deliberately looked at his watch, "Now!!!"

He turned around, laughing maniacally. This man was a psycho.

"The things you have heard about me….Well….They are all true….The thing is you stupid foolish man believed that I was not and this exactly is your price to pay…I was considering sparing you but you dug your grave. Now you have to lie in it."

Dimitri by now had lost a lot of blood and had turned a deathly pale color.

"You seem to be at the end of your run. I think I shall leave you alone to think of the things you have done…Goodbye junge."

He was already headed to the door but before he could completely leave Dimitri alone, he turned around.

"Once last thing….Don't ever dare to call me sir again or be easy in my presence….Only certain people are allowed that concession." His last words were laced with a tinge of affection. With those parting words, he walked out and shut the door quietly.

In the room Dimitri lay still as he closed his startling blue eyes and took his final living breath.

**Finito peeps... **


	3. Mort

Thanks for the reviews....Much Appreciated.....Hope you enjoy this next installment.....

I don't own the characters....ABC does....I wish I did though to save them from their horrible fate......

**A/N**:Sorry for the delay....I would have updated it earlier but well....I was having problems actually uploading.....However I have figured it out....Please read and review.....

Chapter 3-**Mort**

He knelt down in order to touch the newly made tombstone for his sister's grave when behind him he heard the distinct noise of an explosion. Instinctively he sprang up and made a beeline for the source of the disaster. The rest of the family lagged back behind him unable to meet his amazing running speed.

"Oh God!!!" he thought beseechingly, "Please tell me that isn't where Sam and Nik are…."

By the time he reached his destination, he was completely out of breath and had to stop a moment by a tree to catch his breath. He opened his eyes to review his surroundings.

What he saw made his blood turn icy cold. An olive toned feminine hand was flung in front of his very eyes. He began to take short, heavy breaths. His heart began to beat at an erratic pace. All the blood rushed to his head and he had to take a better grip of the tree before he collapsed right there and then….

He already knew who it was but nonetheless he had to see her face to make sure it was true.

His beautiful cerulean eyes moved up the out flung hand. Excruciatingly slow. Her fingers were curled into a fist. Dirt caked her entire hand and was bent in an impossible unless broken position. He neared her face but couldn't bring himself to see it. He chose therefore to examine the damage done to her body. Her left leg was unrecognizable. No longer did it look like one of her limbs but more a burnt piece of meat. Her right leg faired better but not by much. It was undoubtedly broken but also burnt in many places. It looked like some evil mind had decided to cut off patches of her skin. He began to dry heave. Next was her torso. She was completely exposed after having had her clothes blown off in the explosion.

He reached out to touch her once perfect belly. Only blood was noticeable. He took a wooden splinter that had been lodged in her upper torso. Not that it would have done anything. Finally it was the moment of truth.

He looked into her bruised face and saw her empty unseeing eyes staring back at him. It caused a shiver to run up and down his spine. Her mouth was frozen in a cry and her cheeks had long gashes in them. And then there was her hair. Her beautiful raven hair. Once so silky and soft. Now various pieces of debris were stuck in it. At the center a large chunk was missing. He cupped her face with his shaking hand.

"Sam….." he managed to whisper. It felt like a baseball was lodged in his throat as he attempted to keep away the imminent tears.

With his free hand, he rested his index finger on her pulse. There was nothing.

"Sam……" he whispered again but with more urgency.

He couldn't keep the tears at bay any more…..Tear after tear came rolling down his face as he grieved for the woman who once held his heart and as he realized in that moment still held in a vice grip.

"Come back to me." It was getting harder and harder for him to talk, "I…..I…..LOVE…..YOU….You can't do this to me….I promise I will make it up to you."

It felt like someone had reached inside him and was systematically ripping his heart to pieces…..Crushing it….

"I will put you first….Scout's honor….I don't care how many times you want me to do bubble baths….I will do it for eternity if you just came back…..Dancing…We can dance every day if you so please….I don't even care if you talk none stop for the rest of our lives…..I will do anything right now just to hear your sweet voice….Sam….Just please open your eyes….." He took hold of her shoulders and shook it roughly…Sam….._His_ Sam couldn't be dead…She was resilient…Could do anything and still come out OK….She was a feline….She had freakin nine lives…

Jason refused to believe that those lives had finally been concluded.

A restraining hand rested on his shoulder.

"Jason….Son…She is gone….There is nothing you can do to help." It was Alan who had spoken.

Jason shrugged off his hand.

"Dad…." It was a quiet but heartfelt plea from his estranged son.

"You have got to help her….Sam….She has nine lives….Like a cat….She is not dead as yet….You are a doctor….One of the best…..Do something…."

Jason looked to his father like a lost little boy in need of his parents.

Alan wanted to do something….He would have done anything for his son….But he knew realistically what Jason was asking for was impossible….She was dead.

"I can't….." he replied softly.

Jason removed his gaze from his father knowing that he couldn't. He looked into Sam's face. He was completely holding her tiny body in his arms. He wanted to protect her but knew it was far too late…And it was all his fault….Again….She had done so much for him and all she had asked in return was unconditional love. He had failed to provide it and in the end she had ultimately died for him.

He raised his trembling bloody fingers to her opened eyes and closed them knowing this was the last time he was going to see her caramel brown eyes. He brushed a lock of hair from her face as the heavens above opened up. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers. Sob after sob ripped through Jason Morgan shaking him to the core as the rain around them increased in intensity. Whoever had done this to **his **girl was going to feel his wrath. They would know how it felt to have your limbs ripped from you….**Alive**….

He held her in his arms, rocking back and forth…..

**The end **


	4. Hate

Thanks for the great reviews....I didn't realize you all would have thought my story was done but it is far from that...A long way until it is finished....Sry....I hope you enjoy the next chapter and please read and review....

I don't own the characters although I wish I did.....

**Chapter 4-Hate **

_Hate._ Such a powerful decisive word.

In truth for Jason Morgan, this was the solitary emotion he consistently felt for the last 5 years. _Hate._ Hate for the bastard who had taken _her_ from his very existence.

Merriam Webster defined hate as an intense hostility and aversion usually deriving from fear, anger or sense of injury….But according to Jason Morgan's estimation it was the one emotion that could turn a person inside out, make them feel like their insides were burning up. It allowed a person to do things that previously they thought were impossible.

For the first 3 years she had been gone, it was the only emotion that had driven him in life. He attempted everything humanly possible to find the perpetrator even doing things that were taboo to today's society. In the end, every avenue he had tried ended up at a dead end. What he had to show for it? Nothing…..He had lost everyone in his life because of his insatiable hunger for justice.

Only Carly bore with him through all the difficult times. But she too at times appeared to be on the brink of giving up. He believed that the only reason she didn't was because of his loyalty he had bestowed on her all the years before….His patience and acceptance for all things Caroline Benson or Carly Corinthos…..Or any other name she that he would forever be grateful to her…..She would always hold a special place in his heart.

Then there was Elizabeth….His sweet angelic first she had turned a blind eye to his madness but in time she couldn't take it anymore and soon enough she returned to be a happy family with Lucky…Never did he blame her nor she of him. It must have ripped her up in side to see the man that she loved going crazy for another…No less her sworn enemy…

She rarely chastised him. He thought on some level she understood what it felt like to lose someone he/she loved. Years ago she had "lost" Lucky in a fire only for him to return later.

It soon became clear to both that neither of them were really meant for one another. It was only each other's illusion that had lulled them into a false belief that they really loved one another. Their true loves were Sam and Lucky respectively.

No doubt he loved her….But only ever as his son's mother and a valued that they parted on good terms.

Against her better judgment, she gave the concession of Jason being able to see Jake. Surprisingly Lucky even unwillingly accepted it. Unfortunately he didn't take advantage of this and for most of the time, Jason was an absentee father to his son.

Lucky was Jake's main father figure. Whoever Jake turned out to be would not be the image of his father.

Finally Sonny….His best friend….Ex best friend….To put it lightly.

After her death, things had not gone well between them at all. Not many months after, Michael was shot in the head and turned basically into a vegetable. Here everything in their relationship went south. Just like Jason, Sonny had a driving need to find his son's shooter.

He had put Jason on the job and proceeded to push Jason to his fullest. However while Jason was able to do many things, he was no super man and had a hard time juggling looking for Sam's killer and Michael's shooter.

As a result he slipped up. One fateful day, the unforgivable happened….At least in Sonny's eyes. Jason was in the coffee house, checking out some leads…Oddly enough clues led to that same exact place.

He was checking the inside of a crater when at the corner of his eye he spotted a red scarf. He was not in his full senses as he was thinking partially of his next move to find Sam's killer and the person caught him off guard.

As he whipped around gun in hand, a shot ran out in the area. A bullet had entered his left leg and exited from the other side.

Normally he would have been still able to stop the person but today it was not the case.

He dropped to the ground, the gun slipping from his fingers. The person walked up to him and took the gun. Then he painfully smashed his shoe heel into his fingers.

He walked away never to be seen again.

At first Sonny hadn't outwardly shown his disappoint at Jason's ineptness that day but as time went on, it came pretty clear Sonny hadn't forgiven him for his slip up. In the course of one day, they had had a major falling out and after that the friendship was never able to regain its footing.

The unspoken words had chipped away at the foundation of their relationship….Just like with his relationship with……Sam….Samantha McCall.

Almost every night since that day, Jason had gotten up in the throes of a nightmare….Every night it was the same things….

He was straddling Sam in a king size bed... choking her to would start to turn blue and claw uncontrollably at his arms…..But he would never let would awaken from his nightmare before she could actually take her last breath…

It disturbed him like no other….And it took a lot to disturb the psyche of Jason Morgan…

The first 2 years, everything that ever pertained to Sam would remind him of her. A person merely talking none stop reminded him of her…..

Kelly's was a painful place to be at most was irrevocably connected to that a while he completely gave up on visiting it all together and had to resort to finding an inferior place to eat food….

Dancing, "Gone With The Wind" and Chinese food also brought back memories.

He had never danced in the five years after she died but he would almost always watch "Gone With The Wind" while eating Chinese food whenever it would show. He had grown to love the sap of a movie. Many times he would take down his box where he kept his various paraphernalia and just stare at her beautiful picture. Also on various occasions, he would swear her lemony smell filled his penthouse but knew that it was just a trick of the mind....He was looking for things that connected him to her…..No doubt the raven haired gypsy who had caught his heart, had left an indelible mark on him.

"Mr. Morgan…." He was pulled out of his reverie.

A burly man stood before him and he fixed him with an annoyed expression.

"What do you want Christopher? As you can see I am doing work here….Make it quick." He held a pen in his hand poised to sign something.

Christopher had a mind to tell Jason that he was in fact doing nothing but staring into space when he entered the room but thought the better of it. He didn't want to cross "Stone Cold" as the dorky young man that frequented this place coined for the man….Aptly so…..

"Sir. The shipment at Pier 40 was blown up tonight. We believe the Sistinas did it. What is our course of action?"

Jason took a deep breath and sighed. This is what his life had been reduced to….He was married to his job.

"I will see about it…You can go now."

As the man left his office, he picked up the receiver and dialed a number.

"It is time…" He put down the phone and picked up his jacket.

He took out his special gun for these occasions from a hidden compartment and walked out of his office.

Hatred had been his life for the last 5 years and it would continue to be so.

No one got away from Jason Morgan…And they never would...

**Fin for now.... **


	5. Broken Hearts

Thank you for the wonderful reviews. Hope you enjoy the next installment and please read and review.

Next Chapter we will return to PC....:)

**A/N**: This chapter may come out of no where with the characters but originally I had a chapter preceding this one. Personally I thought it was irrelevant so I took it out. Hopefully you still get the jist of it.

**Chapter 5-Broken Hearts**

"Stop it!!!" she shouted in between laughs. He was still tickling her all over.

"Hmmm….Should I?" He tapped a finger against his chin in thought….

"I should not…." He began to tickle her more.

"Meanie!!!" She attempted to remove his hands from her but he was far too strong for her. Where she was the better person in agility, he outdid her in strength.

"Me? I think not….I like to think of myself as more sexy, suave…..You get the point…Plus my spidey senses tells me that having my hands off you is the farthest thing from your mind….I know it is for me."

He flashed her one of his trademark smiles and she pretty much melted right there and then. But she wasn't going to let him know that.

"Me thinks Alex is a little too full of himself…Maybe I should deflate his obviously immense ego."

"I will never forgive you if you did that." He gave her a cute little pout. She looked him straight in the eye and put on her best serious face.

"That doesn't work on me…And if my punishment is non forgiveness…I would love to deflate your ego." She grinned at him and stuck out her tongue.

"And you call me meanie…" He stopped tickling her and plopped down beside her.

"I believe I do." They lay on the ground in silence for a few moments before Natalya propped herself up on her elbow and looked down at him. He had his eyes closed.

"You know you are beautiful…The most beautiful I have seen…..And believe me, I have seen a lot….Like a goddess…" A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

It felt nice to hear him compliment her but she only knew it was sweet words. Alex was notorious for being a player and she had no doubt that he was doing exactly that to her.

She would simply sit back and enjoy the ride. A tiny part of her wished their relationship could turn more but ultimately she knew it couldn't.

Because he would never love the likes of her and she didn't know if she was even capable of the feeling.

"Really??? Nino….You are lying between your perfectly white teeth…" She raised her hand and brushed it against his midnight black hair. He caught it and brought her hand to his soft lips.

"What makes you think that? Miel…That is my honest opinion." She gave a slight snort of derision.

He finally opened his eyes and looked intently at her.

"Why don't you believe me?" There was a distinct touch of hurt in his deep voice.

"You know what I think….I think you have severe low self esteem….The number of times I have complimented you and you have either  
questioned it or shot it down completely. You absolutely can't take compliments at face value I have realized….There is always some conspiracy theory."

He was distinctly getting annoyed. But as he looked at the expression on her face, he softened his tone.

"I wonder why you think like that…..These things just don't appear out of nowhere…"

As he said those words, a man entered.

"Ms. Petrova….Madame wants you now." The man was trying his best not to look at her half naked body.

"Of course Reynold," she sighed and rolled her eyes, "She always wants me."

She pulled up her clothes and stood, fixing her messed up hair. Alejendro did the same.

"I don't know if I can return tonight but we will finish our little talk about this dysfunctional….." She was going to say relationship but as far as she knew they were just sex buddies and best friends.

"Relationship….You can say it cause that is what we are….."

She smiled at him and gave him a little peck on the lips. She followed Reynold out of the range and he led her to where her mentor was.

He left her alone. Tonight it was pretty chilly and she had to wrap her jacket tighter around her. She brought her hand to the door and knocked.

"You may come in," she heard from the other side. She opened the intimidating mahogany doors and entered.

At a wide marble desk sat her one and only mentor in a lazyboy chair. She was sitting forward with her chin rested on clasped hands.

"Natalya….Sit down…." She motioned her hand to a wooden straight back chair in front of her.

"I'd rather stand," she said blandly.

"If you so wish…." She sat back into her comfy leather chair. "I have called you to speak about some very important business…." She left the sentence hanging leaving Natalya in suspense.

"I want you to kill Alejendro…"

"May I ask why?"

"Natalya…..I see how you look at that boy…..You are in love with him lock, stock and barrel….I can't have your mission clouded by emotion….We have to get rid of him…"

"We don't have to do anything….I am not in love with Alex and my mission won't be clouded by him…" Her mentor laughed softly….

"Little Ninja….You tell yourself that but your body tells a whole different story…..You are very much in love with him…..You know I honestly liked him….He was a great asset to this organization….Until he decided to fall in love with you and vice versa….As of now he is a hindrance to all that we have worked for and therefore needs to be taken care of….I have bestowed you with that travail. I trust you will do as I say…."

"Then you are a little too trusting….."

"You will do as I say….." Her mentor almost instantly got angry. Her tone became harsher and her mouth formed into a thin line. "Nobody disobeys me!!!"

"Except me…..I refuse to hurt him!!!" She knew she was playing with very dangerous fire. Madame got up from her chair and walked around the table towards Natalya.

"Child….Do it or else…." She felt the tip of a knife pressing against her smooth belly. She could try to call her grandmother's bluff but after witnessing her on many occasions she wasn't going dare.

"Of course Grand Mere….Today will be his last day on earth."

"I knew you would see the light." Her grandmother's attitude immediately changed.

She went to the back of her desk again and reached down to retrieve something. It was a gun.

"Here is your weapon to use….I have taught you well. After you are finished with Alejendro, you will immediately pack your bags and travel to Port Charles….All the arrangements are already in place…..You just need to show up. Now I have gotten all of that out of the way, I believe I will take my leave and go have some tea." She walked pass Natalya and out of the room.

Natalya looked down unseeingly at the now heavy contraption in her hand. She wanted to cry but knew it wouldn't help her case. She had to steel herself off for the inevitable.

She couldn't even attempt to run away as no doubt her grand mother and all her resources would find her.

She finally turned around and walked out never to return again. She briskly made her way to the range. She entered and unfortunately he was still there.

She was hoping he had left so that she could delay the shooting but it was not to be. His beautiful, graceful hands were stuck in the depths of his pockets. She knew that the earlier encounter was the last time she would feel his hands weave its magic on her.

A lump started to form in her throat. She needed to get this over and done with and stop with the delays and memories.

She loudly cleared her throat and he turned around with a wide stupid grin on his face.

"I knew you would return." He moved forward his arms outstretched.

She had to act now. She aimed the gun at him and immediately the grin fell off his face.

"Talya….What are you doing?" There was slight fear in his voice.

"I am afraid I am killing you," she said. She looked at him blankly trying to mask any possible emotion.

"I have just one question:Why?"

"I am not at liberty to divulge that information…."

"Don't give me that shit that you can't divulge information. I know you Nattie…You won't kill me….Why are you doing this?"

"That is for me to know and you to find out."

"I love you…." He whispered using it as a last ditch effort to get through to her and partly because it was true. If he was truly going to die today at least he would die knowing that she knew of his feeling towards her.

For a second it seemed to have worked as she was clearly hesitating.

"I am sorry….."

Owls were scared off their perches on the trees as a shot rang out in the vicinity and they took flight to the skies.****

End.


	6. Rendez Vous

Thank you for the reviews and I hope you enjoy the next chapter....Please read and review....

I don't own the characters although I wished I did...

**Chapter 6****-Rendez-Vous**

Damien Spinelli entered the long standing diner and headed towards the counter. The owner, Mike, was wiping the counter down and whistling a Christmas tune. Today, business was slow in the place.

"Greetings owner of Kelly's and father of Mr. Sir. May I oblige thee to whip up food for the betrothed of the Jackal and the Jackal himself?"

Mike raised his head to look at the young man, shook his head and laughed.

He slung the cloth over his shoulder and picked up a notepad to take down his order.

"What would Mr. Jackal like?"

"I oblige the father of Mr. Sir to get an orange soda and fries for the Jackal…..Hmmm…..For the betrothed of Mr. Jackal, Fair Maxie, I would like to order…..May I ask the interjections of Mr. Sir's father as to what to get for Fair Maxie? I don't want to bring harm to the wee one forming in Maxie's womb…" He had an intense look on his face like if he was in deep thought.

"Sure Spinelli….I know exactly what to make…..I will be right back." He then turned around and headed to the back.

Spinelli took a seat on a nearby stool and waited patiently. He began to tap his fingers against the hardwood counter and hum. All the things that he ever wanted were coming to be.

He was betrothed to Fair Maximista and was having a wee one, maybe Jackal Jr., with her. After years of pining for her, she finally was enlightened to his true feelings and as they say the rest is history. One fateful event brought them together…..

Fair Samantha's death five years ago. At the time of her unfortunate death, his Maxie was developing a close bond with the Goddess.

Therefore it hit her pretty hard when she died. For a short while she fell into despondency and it took the persistent coaxing of her friends, family and himself to bring her out.

In a way he knew that that wasn't the full reason for her grief. Fair Samantha's death had been one in a long line of deaths and disappointments for his beloved. But the Goddess' death was the proverbial straw that broke the camels' back for her.

For a time, she thought that she was a blight to those around her and had tried to push away her friends and family. However neither heeded her actions and therefore they plowed on trying to help her.

Obviously she had broken under the support of her family and friends. He finally sighed, thinking of the hardships of his beloved. Behind him, he heard the tinkle of the bell as someone entered the diner.

"Here is your order, Mr. Jackal…The orange soda and fries….And the special meal for the little lady and her baby." Mike packed everything into a single bag and handed it to Spinelli.

"Thank you father of Mr. Sir," he hesitated for a moment, "Your services are greatly appreciated. I shall now depart this fine establishment to return to the abode of my betrothed and mines…."

He shelled out the money to pay for the meals (slipping in a tip for father of Mr. Sir), rested it on the table and turned around to leave.

He literally fell off his seat at the sight that met him. There in his line of vision sat the one and only Goddess. [i]Alive[/i].

"But that is impossible," he thought to himself. He rubbed his eyes to make sure everything was balanced in the world.

He expected to see her gone but she still sat there, her head bowed down into a menu. He was rudely gaping at her by now but she didn't seem to notice.

He got up and walked towards her preparing to converse with the Goddess.

"Fair Samantha???" he inquired shakily. She continued to look down into her menu seemingly oblivious to his greeting.

"Fair Samantha????" he repeated more clearly and loudly. No response. It was like he wasn't there.

"Goddess???" That seemed to do the trick. Her head snapped up to him and her eyes narrowed to slits when she caught sight of him.

"Fair Samantha…..Is that you?" She seemed to be sizing him up.

"I don't know who Fair Samantha is and I will appreciate it if I was left alone." From her tone, she meant business. Logically he should have left her in peace and went on his merry way but something kept him rooted to the spot.

"But you are….Fair….Fair…..Samantha…." The look she was giving him made him stutter a bit. She looked like Sam, spoke like Sam but didn't act like Sam.

Something was different but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Look Nino….I don't know who this Samantha is…..My name is Natalya Petrova…..I would really appreciate it if you…..LEFT…..ME…..ALONE…."

She slammed down her menu for extra emphasis and looked him directly in the eye. He slightly shivered at the look in her eye. He now knew what was different about her.

While Fair Samantha once exuded warmth in waves despite her checkered past, this woman held no warmth and only coldness. She had a blank stare much like that of Stone Cold after the Goddess' death.

He should have left but it seemed his feet were glued to the ground.

"You are not going to leave?" she asked incredulously.

"You are alive." He was convinced this was Sam despite evidence to the contrary. He reached out to touch her face to make sure he wasn't  
dreaming.

Her olive toned skin felt warm to the touch and soft. She was looking at him like he had lost his marbles.

"Get your hands away from me!!" she snapped pushing away his arm.

"I am sorry…..I….just…..just…..You are……You look like somebody I knew…..The bodacious one…..She had your exact stature and appearance….She assisted me once in the wooing of the Fair Maximista…..She fought off the evil doers aside Master Stone Cold…..She….."

Natalya sat back in her chair and folded her arms listening to the foolish boy prattle on about some Samantha. She actually thought his babbling was sort of endearing and his gesticulations with his hands were cute.

The movements reminded her of her own movements and talk. Alex used to love to tease her about her ways. She was laughing silently inside and a smile threatened to tug at her lips breaking her serious, cold and hard façade.

"OK….OK….I get it that I am like this girl you are describing but as far as I know I have always been Natalya Petrova….Never heard of this Samantha….."

"McCall…." He interjected.

"Now if you will excuse me…..I shall take my leave…." He wanted to stop her but decided against it.

"As you wish Russian Princess…..I shall not stop the departure of persons unfamiliar to me….It is ungentlemanly and not Jackal like….."

He stepped back to allow her to pass.

She stood up and retrieved her jacket from the back of the chair.

"Spinelli…..You are still here…..I was hoping so…..There is more money than what is needed…." Mike looked like he was hurrying.

He stopped short and stared openly.

"Sam….."

"Oh brother….Another one…..Oy….I am outta here…..Bunch of crazies," she added under her breath.

She finally left leaving both hanging.

**Finito  
Hopefully I got the Spinelli talk down pat....Or close to pat....:D  
**


	7. Letting Go

Thank you for the great reviews. Hope you enjoy the next installment and please read and review.

I don't own the characters although I wish I did.....  
**  
Chapter 7-Letting Go**

Jason sat at his desk doing some important paper work for his business. He was in the process of signing a document when someone knocked at his door.

He looked up, the pen poised in mid air to the paper. Today he really wasn't up for company or the weight of anyone's problems to fix. He simply wanted to be alone and left to his work.

"Go away," he shouted an irritated look on his face.

The knocking stopped for a moment and he thought the person had left. As he returned his attention to what he was doing before, the knocking restarted.

He sat there silent hoping the person would get tired and go away. However it wasn't in the stars for this to happen. The person persisted on.

"Master Stone Cold….It is the Jackal……I am of the knowledge that you are enclosed in your fine abode…..You have not hoodwinked me into believing your absence of the penthouse….I implore to please allow the Jackal in…"

It was truly amazing that Jason had just understood everything the young man had said but after living with him for a few years, one got accustomed to his unique speech. He sighed and shook his head.

"Spinelli…..You may enter," he called out.

"Master Stone Cold…..I am afraid I cannot….The entrance to your abode  
is locked…" Jason got up from his sitting place and opened up for the young man.

"What do you want Spinelli?" he inquired, a tired look on his face. There were dark bags under his eyes indicating his lack of sleep and his hair was uncombed.

"What has happened to Master Stone Cold? He looks worse for wear…."

"Spinelli….Nothing…..What do you want?" He had come to think as Spinelli as a younger brother and he cared deeply for his safety but today he didn't really want to be around Spinelli or anyone else for that matter.

It seemed the world was annoying him to the extreme on this particular day.

"I have come to impart to the Great Stone Cold some news of the utmost importance…To say the least, it is shocking….I was collecting food for Maxinista, the Jackal and the wee one when I came upon a revelation of the most fascinating nature….It will be of great interest to Stone Cold….."

"And this knowledge is?" he cut off Spinelli's convoluted speech trying to get to the point.

"She is amidst us Stone Cold….She has returned…..The Jackal cannot understand the logistics of this most wondrous event but she is here….And as beautiful as ever….And whole…." There was great joy in his voice but Jason still didn't understand him.

"Get to the point Spinelli," he snapped suddenly. He was really not up to anything on this particular day.

"I extend my greatest apologies Master Stone Cold. I shall come out and say it. Fair Samantha is among us once again…..And she is not of the haunting kind…She is body and spirit."

A shocked expression appeared on Jason's face.

"What? Repeat that again, slowly and in standard English…."

"Sam is alive and well….She is as human as ever…." Jason stepped back apparently knocked from the force of the information.

This couldn't be. She was dead. He held her in his arms and mourned her.

"Spinelli….You are lying…..I held her in my arms when she died and I even felt her pulse….This can't be…..You must still deep down in your heart be reeling from her death and you are conjuring up images of her…..She is dead," he said that with conviction and finality. His expression reverted back to one of indifference.

"I am not doing anything of the sort. I have seen her….She is alive…..I even touched her…." He was getting desperate to convince him and Jason realized.

He couldn't believe Spinelli would play such a cruel joke on him and bring up a sore subject like that.

"You are lying Spinelli," he growled out, his voice very low. Spinelli stepped back, a little afraid at the complete turn around of Jason.

"But….."

"I said you are lying….." he shouted, his hands curling up into fists.

"I am not lying….." Jason stared incredulously at the audacity of the boy to still talk of this nonsense as if it was true.

"Spinelli….Get out!!! Now……Before I do something I regret…"

"I have proof…..Mi….."

"I said now!!! Don't you know how to listen boy!!!! Don't ever speak her name to me again in those terms…..She is DEAD! DEAD! DEAD!!!!!Understood…"

He took hold of Spinelli by his shirt and pushed him out of the place. Spinelli never in his life had seen Jason like this. However he knew he was right and was sure.

He wanted to convince Jason of the truth and bring joy to his life but knew it wasn't best now. Stone Cold was in a most unfriendly of states.

He walked to the elevator to leave, possibly to return later when he could better make Stone Cold believe of her existence.

However inside Jason was raising up a storm. He was pissed. He picked up everything in sight and threw it at the fireplace. Glasses, papers, pencils….anything. Nothing was safe from his wrath.

She was dead and Spinelli was just playing with his emotions. She couldn't under any circumstances be alive. He had seen her lifeless body with his own eyes.

He finally stopped realizing that throwing a hissy fit wouldn't do any good and sat down on the couch resting his head in his hands. He had to cool down.

Eventually his emotional turmoil caught up with him. He began to cry uncontrollably like he had the day she died. It just wasn't possible.

After a few minutes of letting everything out, he got up and walked to the closet where he kept all his memorabilia.

He reached up into the depths of the closet and pulled out a box. His box of all the memories that meant the most to him. He rested his shaking hands on the clasp that kept it close and pushed it aside slowly.

When it popped open, the first thing he saw was her picture.

This was the first time in 3 years he had seen it. She still looked breathtaking to him. It was a picture of them when they were celebrating the new year. Their last happy new year.

She wore a funky golden hat and had her arms around his neck. Her nose was covered with some cream and her hair was filled with glitter.

She had a goofy grin planted on her face and she was sitting on his lap.

In contrast, he had on his normal grey shirt and his hair was spiked. He was clean as ever and had on no New Year's material. There was a sad excuse for a smile on his face.

He smiled at the sight and thought. The time when she had insulted him by saying that baby Lila would end up humor impaired crossed his mind. Sometimes he couldn't agree more with her.

A sense of nostalgia filled him. She had brought joy to his life with her little quirks and thoughts. Her smile lit him up and her beauty awed his mind.

"Stop this!" he thought to himself. He shook his head trying to push out the happy memories.

He couldn't keep doing this to himself. Holding on to the tiny hope that she was alive. Or just holding on to her memory at all. It killed him inside to think of her and it quite frankly destroyed his life.

Her memory had been keeping him back from moving on the past years. In his mind if he moved on he was betraying her memory but deep down knew that wasn't the case.

If she was here, no doubt she would have told him to move on. Years ago when it was too late he realized, she only ever wanted his happiness. It was the reason why she pushed for him to claim Jake.

It wasn't like what he originally thought. That she just wanted to take away Jake from Elizabeth. It was too late when he was hit with this realization.

He had everything he ever wanted and just carelessly threw it away.

"Stop it!" he thought again. Her memory always pulled him in.

This needed to be stopped.

He strode to the fireplace still looking at her picture. His thumb was outlining her face and body. She was truly beautiful and a goddess like how Spinelli aptly called her. But nonetheless she was gone.

He could never have her back. The decision was finally made. He looked at the picture one more time and threw it into the flames, destroying the last picture he had of her.

His insides twisted into knots as the photo blackened and the flames curled its edges. The yellow and blue embers licked at the picture as the last remaining material memory of her disintegrated and burned away into dust.

Finally he slowly slid to the ground, weak from the day's events and from his actions. A sob caught in his throat and he rested his head on his knees.

**End  
Next chapter is Jasam....That I promise.... -_-**


End file.
